Who's that Girl
by Iwazhere14
Summary: Kaylee, that's me I'm a quiet girl with a dark past, but the weird thing is I have powers, like superhero powers. I know...weird. Anyway this is my adventures at Hollywood Art's with friends, girlfriends, (I'm gay) but most of all keeping my secret...AU kinda...Not your average OC story. Please R&R Rated T for safety


**I do not own the TV show Victorious.**

**Just my OC Kaylee Espo...**

**My first Fan-Fic**

**(It's sort of a SI-FI/fantasy story)**

**so please go easy on me**

**...please?**

**...**

All I wanted was to be normal.

I am the exact opposite.

I kind-of had a hard life. And I know almost every ungrateful child/teen has said that.

But, I swear I'm not like any "normal kid"

I was an experiment...and not the good kind.

Ya' see, My parents were scientists and were trying to make a formula.

For what? You ask...This may sound stupid but...liquefied Superpowers.

I know...sounds far-fetched...right?

I was a 5 or 6 little girl when they started. So, I thought it was awesome.

But, an unfortunate turn of events happened when I was 8.

On the way to see my fathers great uncle (Who is a genetic specialist and part of my parents project)

A drunk man stole a semi-truck and hit my mother and father while trying to avoid the cops.

It ended in a head-on-collision.

Killing them instantly.

I was at my neighbor's house when this happened and I still remember when the police came to her door.

But, what of these "experiments" I speak off.

Well, I went to leave with my great great uncle in L.A.

There, he had decided to continue the formula's creation.

And, he needed a test subject for his experiments...can you guess where this is going?

I was tested and experimented on till the age 14, almost 15.

The injections often made me terribly sick and at the least incredibly dizzy.

There was a lot of brain reading, so I was constantly strapped onto a steel table-like chair.

I was kept in a lab "bedroom", he called it. It felt like more like a cell.

From the ages of 9 to 14 I was not allowed to leave the lab or even go outside.

My "Uncle", Who told me told call him Mr. Stevens, was also very abusive, and I was given "punishments" regularly.

Most of the time, for no reason.

I still shiver at the memories.

But, finally he had perfected the formula. But to make sure the serum would not make anyone die...

He gave it to me.

Surprisingly it worked.

I had survived.

And now, I have the ability to use Telekinesis (The ability to move objects with your mind), Cyberkinesis (Technology Manipulation), Electrokinesis (the ability to create and manipulate electricity) and Super-Human Memory (I hope this is self-explanatory).

The formula gives you "powers" based on your abilities and traits.

Soon after, Mr. Stevens decide to try it on himself.

But, he did not have the same results as me...I think because he was about 69.

His doctor concluded cause of death was heart failure.

So, I'm 15 and living in an all girl's orphanage, since I have no other living relatives.

The lady that runs the place, Mrs. Vinsage or Mrs. V, is a wonderfully nice lady, who seems like she legitimately cares.

I was still not in school, even though it's almost 2nd quarter.

So, I was taking a break from cleaning, when I saw a guitar in the corner and remembered the song another girl who lives in the orphanage used to play.

With my Super-human memory...it was easy to remember the song, then I realized I had it on my phone

I looked to make sure no one was around, then walked over, picked up the guitar, sat on my bed, and put in my blue ear-buds to my purple Pearphone.

Then, pressed play and started to play and sing "Complicated by Avril Lavigne"

**_Chill out, what you yellin' for?_**  
**_Lay back, it's all been done before_**  
**_And if you could only let it be_**  
**_You will see_**  
**_I like you the way you are_**  
**_When we're drivin' in your car_**  
**_And you're talking to me one on one_**  
**_But you've become..._**

**_Somebody else 'round everyone else_**  
**_You're watching your back like you can't relax_**  
**_You're tryin' to be cool_**  
**_You look like a fool to me_**  
**_Tell me_**

**_Why do you have to go and make things so complicated?_**  
**_I see the way you're acting like you're somebody else_**  
**_Gets me frustrated_**  
**_Life's like this_**  
**_You, you fall and you crawl and you break_**  
**_And you take what you get and you turn it into honesty_**  
**_You promised me I'm never gonna find you fake it_**  
**_No, no, no_**

**_You come over unannounced_**  
**_Dressed up like you're somethin' else_**  
**_Where you are ain't where it's at_**  
**_You see you're making me laugh out_**  
**_When you strike your pose_**  
**_Take off all your preppy clothes_**  
**_You know you're not fooling anyone_**  
**_When you've become..._**

**_Somebody else 'round everyone else_**  
**_You're watchin' your back like you can't relax_**  
**_You're tryin' to be cool_**  
**_You look like a fool to me_**  
**_Tell me_**

**_Why do you have to go and make things so complicated?_**  
**_I see the way you're acting like you're somebody else_**  
**_Gets me frustrated_**  
**_Life's like this_**  
**_You, you fall and you crawl and you break_**  
**_And you take what you get and you turn it into honesty_**  
**_You promised me I'm never gonna find you fake it_**  
**_No, no, no_**

**_No, no, no_**  
**_No, no, no_**  
**_No, no, no_**

**_Chill out, what you yellin' for?_**  
**_Lay back, it's all been done before_**  
**_And if you could only let it be_**  
**_You will see..._**

**_Somebody else 'round everyone else_**  
**_You're watching your back like you can't relax_**  
**_You're trying to be cool,_**  
**_You look like a fool to me_**  
**_Tell me_**

**_Why do you have to go and make things so complicated?_**  
**_I see the way you're acting like you're somebody else_**  
**_Gets me frustrated_**  
**_Life's like this_**  
**_You, you fall and you crawl and you break_**  
**_And you take what you get and you turn it into honesty_**  
**_You promised me I'm never gonna find you fake it_**  
**_No no_**

**_Why do you have to go and make things so complicated? (yeah, yeah)_**  
**_I see the way you're acting like you're somebody else_**  
**_Gets me frustrated_**  
**_Life's like this_**  
**_You, you fall and you crawl and you break_**  
**_And you take what you get and you turn it into honesty_**  
**_You promised me I'm never gonna find you fake it_**  
**_No no no_**

All of a sudden, I heard clapping and I whipped around, clearly startled.

It was like the whole freaking orphanage was there.

"Man, she's amazing"

"Did you hear her voice it was beautiful"

"Wow, you're great!" Said Jen, stepping away from the crowd of girls.

"Great?," asked Gracey, my bunk buddy and only best friend, "Dude, she's A-ma-zing...with a capital A"

"Hey, I have a great idea," Everyone looked at Mrs. V, who said "I have a niece who goes to Hollywood Arts, which is not that far away"

I stood up and put the guitar back in it's original place, "Oh, no...I'm not that good"

"Kay, listen to me" Started Gracey running up to me and sitting me down on the bed and looking straight into my eyes "You have to at least try"

I kinda had a feeling I won't be able to get a 'No' out of my mouth.

"Grace is right, Kaylee" said Mrs. V, walking over "You have to take advantage of this"

I sighed, "Fine, I'll try out"

They all started cheering.

"Then, It's settled," Mrs. V said smiling brightly "We will go tomorrow morning"

**...**

I could barely sleep that night, I tossed and I turned hoping this was all going to blow over when I didn't get in.

Now, it's 6:30 and I just got out of the shower and was staring at myself in the mirror.

I had my mother's sky blue eyes and lush, red lips and my father's jet black hair and dimples, or so everyone used to say.

"Kaylee!" I jumped as Gracey banged on the door "Hurry up!...we leave in 15 minutes"

"OK!" I yelled in reply

I used my mind to bring me my clothes and I got dressed.

A grey 'Linkin Park' shirt, black skinny jeans, blue socks, and black high-top Converse.

I brushed my short jet-black, hair and was questioning if I should put it in a fohawk or not...I decided not to and opened the door to find Gracey grinning eagerly at me.

"Ya' ready?" She asked

"Ya," I sighed "guess it's now or never"

**...**

I looked at the entrance of Hollywood Arts.

"Wow," I said "It's big"

"Yep," Mrs. V said "So, come on"

I walked through the school, it was as big on the inside then the outside...maybe bigger.

I finally reached the Auditorium with Mrs. V. There were 3 adults sitting in the front seats

"Hi, Kaylee Espo..right?" asked the dark-skinned man who stuck out his hand

I nodded and took his hand to shake.

"Hi, I'm Lane, I'm the guidance counselor here at Hollywood Arts, So please step on stage and good luck."

I climbed up the stairs and walked up to the microphone.

"I'm Mrs. Helen Dubois, the principal please state your name and what you will be doing for us today." the woman with the microphone.

"Um, I'm Kaylee Espo and I'll be singing and playing '_I'll follow you into the dark' by Death Cab for Cutie_

They nodded and the stage guy handed me a guitar, I slipped on the strap and took a deep breath and started

**_Love of mine, some day you will die_**  
**_But I'll be close behind_**  
**_I'll follow you into the dark_**  
**_No blinding light or tunnels to gates of white_**  
**_Just our hands clasped so tight_**  
**_Waiting for the hint of a spark_**

**_If Heaven and Hell decide_**  
**_That they both are satisfied_**  
**_Illuminate the "No"'s on their vacancy signs_**  
**_If there's no one beside you_**  
**_When your soul embarks_**  
**_Then I'll follow you into the dark_**

**_In Catholic school as vicious as Roman rule_**  
**_I got my knuckles bruised by a lady in black_**  
**_And I held my tongue as she told me,_**  
**_"Son, fear is the heart of love."_**  
**_So I never went back_**

**_If Heaven and Hell decide_**  
**_That they both are satisfied_**  
**_Illuminate the "No"'s on their vacancy signs_**  
**_If there's no one beside you_**  
**_When your soul embarks_**  
**_Then I'll follow you into the dark_**

**_You and me have seen everything to see_**  
**_From Bangkok to Calgary_**  
**_And the soles of your shoes are all worn down_**  
**_The time for sleep is now_**  
**_It's nothing to cry about_**  
**_'Cause we'll hold each other soon_**  
**_In the blackest of rooms_**

**_If Heaven and Hell decide_**  
**_That they both are satisfied_**  
**_Illuminate the "No"'s on their vacancy signs_**  
**_If there's no one beside you_**  
**_When your soul embarks_**  
**_Then I'll follow you into the dark_**  
**_Then I'll follow you into the dark_**

I looked at the adults who were whispering, when finally...

"You start tomorrow"

**...**

**I hope you guys liked it I'll update soon**


End file.
